To delineate the in vivo function of two transaminases, one specific for pyruvate and the other for alpha-ketoglutarate, both capable of acting on putrescine and 4-aminobutyrate. To examine the mechanism of stem cell differentiation (melanoblast to melanocyte). To study the role of c-AMP in the induction of neurolation.